His Pants, Her Fears
by Ms.Alessandra
Summary: She feared it, didn’t think it was true, until she threw him his pants.


**His Pants, Her Fears**

_A/N: This is my second Ricky/Tiffany/Jack Swagger one-shot I hope you guys like it!!!!! Please read and tell me what you think!! This switches from Ricky's and Tiffany's POV. Now on with the one-shot and enjoy!_

_Summary: She feared it, didn't think it was true, until she threw him his pants._

**Disclaimer: I don't own the WWE (**_**well only Ricky and Tommy……no just kidding**_**) I also don't own the song A Little Too Not Over You by David Archuleta ****I just own Aubrey****.**

_(Flashback)_

"Richard!!!!!!! What are you doing with her??!!!!Who is she? In our house…..no not even our house in our room! Richard get out! Get out! Get the hell out of my house. I don't want to see you! Don't you hear me?! Leave! As for you leave with him," I remember hearing Tiffany yell to Ann and myself.

"Tiffany, what are you doing here? I thought you weren't going to be home today. It's not what it looks like. We weren't doing anything. I promise," I recall as Tiffany threw me my pants in my face and Aubrey left the room.

"Oh no, Richard? Well okay let's see I see you in our house, you without a shirt, pants, and boxers. What do you want me to think?!!! I come home to give you a surprise to find you with another woman. How long has this been going on behind my back? Uh, Oh no wait let me think…….every time you not on Smack Down. Natalya was right! She was telling me that you were up to something but I didn't think of you like that. Guess it was true! You know what I don't care anymore t just get out! Get Out of my sight I don't want to see you right now. No, wait better get out of this house. Take your lover with you," Tiffany yelled as I walked down the stairs.

"Fine," I screamed back.

"Aubrey go please. This is my fault," I said to Aubrey.

"Okay Ricky, sorry this turned out like this," Aubrey said closing the front door.

_What was I thinking? Tiffany is a great girl and I love her but…. I can't believe I just screwed up our four year relationship. I need to get out of here. We shouldn't be near each other. _

_(End of Flashback)_

_**It's never crossed my mind at all that's what I tell myself what we had has come and gone you're better off with someone else.**_

_(Next Week)_

"Richard! Why would you do that? Poor Tiffany! I thought you love her?" My best friend Tommy Dreamer asked.

"Tommy I do love her… I'm in love with her but I cheated," I said.

"No man you got it wrong. You don't love her because if not you wouldn't have cheated on her. Sorry I think you had your chance with her and blew it! What were you thinking? I'm sad to be the one saying this but I don't think she will ever forgive you. Now if she does you're a lucky man," Tommy added.

"I know your right and she won't forgive me. I just don't know if I can hold my feelings back for her," I said.

"Ricky she's coming with Jack," Tommy said fast as Tiffany came walking with Jack.

"Tommy you got to go. My mind was on Tiffany, and I forgot the promo. I have to talk to her shoot, I wonder how that's going to go," Wish me luck I stated.

"I wish you luck!" Tommy spoke as he left.

"Hey Ricky," Tiffany said.

"Hey Tiffany, I can't believe the bogeyman just came out on me like that," I said to Tiffany starting into her eyes.

_Man she looks prettier than ever. I can't get her out of my head._

"Yeah, Ricky we'll see what we can do for you can against him," Tiffany said.

"Tiffany! Tiffany! Teddy Long said to come to you! You need to help me! My title was stolen you need to help me find it," Jack Swagger screamed.

"Okay I'm coming," Tiffany answered to Jack.

"Ricky I got to go," Tiffany said to me as she walked away with Jack.

_I wonder what was going through her head when we were talking. Was she happy to see Jack? So then she does have to leave. I just can't figure anything out! I thought she was the one. I cheated on her she can't possibly be with Jack Tiffany isn't like that, but maybe they are I thought._

_**It's for the best I know it's but I see you sometimes I tried to hide what I feel inside and I turn around, you're with him now I just can't figure it out.**_

_In catering……._

"Hey Ricky I'm happy to see you. How did the promo go? Tommy asked.

"Bad. She wouldn't even look at me she just finished and left with Jack as soon as she got the chance," I replied.

"Ummm…Ricky why would she stick around? You treated her bad. You slept with another woman in the house both of you shared. Plus in the same bed you two slept in," Tommy reminded me.

"Yeah I know. Please don't remind me," I said quietly.

"I'm just saying because I think you're going to be questioning yourself when you have a response. Stop feeling bad about yourself and think what you did to Tiffany behind her back with another woman," Tommy said.

"I…---Then Tommy's cell phone's ringtone cut me off.

"You know what Beulah is calling me I got to go. Think of what I said I'll see you around Ricky," Tommy said as he left.

_I hate it when he's right. I have to go and apologize to Tiffany and go make up with Tommy. Great Tiffany is coming into the room I'm going to apologize…wait wait is that Jack behind her? This is going to be interesting_.

_Her Point of View:_

"Hey Tiffany do you mind if we talk for a bit," Ricky asked me as I sit down on a chair.

"Excuse me Richard Tiffany and I have do something this better be quick," Jack said.

"Okay sure I'll make it quick. But do you mind if this is between us," Ricky asked me.

"Okay, Jack do you mind leaving us alone? I'll see you outside," I said to Jack.

"Okay," Jack responded as he left.

"Thank-you," Ricky said.

"Thank you Tiffany, I just wanted to talk to you about what happened with me last week. Tiffany I wasn't thinking I was just living the moment. I don't know why I ever thought of cheating on you. You are the best thing that happened to me and I want to say I'm sorry. I'm sorry for what I did. I understand if you don't want to talk to me again and if you don't want to forgive me I understand. I just wanted to apologize. " Ricky said.

"Ricky I can't say nothing. I saw understand you were living the moment but you have to know live the moment do something crazy and you will get consequences. This was one of those moments Richard I can't say I don't love you, because you and I know that's a lie. I just can't forgive you really hurt me. Natalya told me that you were cheating on me, I was blind by love, and choose to believe them over you. I'm sorry Richard I don't want to talk about this anymore," I stated firmly and left.

I made my way out of catering and found Jack.

"Hey Tiffany you ready to go eat?" Jack asked.

"Umm sorry Jack I felt good earlier but not anymore can we do this another night?" I asked Jack nervously.

"It's because of Richard right?" Jack asked.

"No it's not that I ---

"Its okay Tiffany any night for you is fine for me," Jack said sadly walking away.

Suddenly I see my best friend Natalya with her boyfriend TJ Wilson making their way to me.

"Hey Tiffy," My best friend Natalya greeted me.

"Hey Nattie, TJ," I said to both of them.

"Nattie I - I by then tears were running down my face. I couldn't hold my emotions anymore.

"What's wrong? What happened? Tell me sweetie?" Natalya asked.

"Ricky he—I just couldn't stop crying

"Okay Okay calm down. Let's go somewhere where we can talk freely," Natalya said.

"Let's go to our lock room," TJ suggested.

"Okay," I sobbed.

"TJ do you mind if you get Tiffany some tissue?" Natalya asked."

"Umm yeah okay I'll leave you guys to talk," TJ responded as he left.

"Okay calm down what happened tell me," Natalya questioned.

_**(In the Men's room)**_

"Hey TJ," Ricky greeted TJ as he entered the men's room.

"Hey Ricky what's up dude? Tiffany came crying to Natalya. She said that it was about you. What happened?"TJ asked Ricky.

"Well I cheated on Tiffany with another girl in our bed, She caught us kicked me out, now I think she is going out with Jack Swagger long story short," Ricky replied to TJ.

"Man you screwed up big time. So I'm guessing that's what the girls are talking about," TJ said.

"Maybe," Ricky said.

"Well Ricky go to go see you later,"TJ said leaving with the tissue.

_**(In Natalya's and TJ's Locker-room)**_

"Hey a guy here's the tissue," TJ said handing it to me.

"Thanks", babe Natalya said.

"Thanks," I said as I got the tissue.

"I still can't believe that Ricky did that!" Natalya exclaimed.

"Me…neither," I said sobbing.

"He's a jerk! Why would he do that? I knew he wasn't cheating on you! Sweetie I told you", Natalya said quietly.

"What was that?"I asked.

"Nothing," Natalya said quietly as TJ packed his suitcase quietly.

"Did you say something?"Natalya asked me.

"No just thinking….about Ricky," I stummered.

_**Tell me why you're so hard to forget don't remind me, I'm not over it tell me why I can't seem to face the truth I'm just a little to not over you, not over you**_

"Tiffany I just want to let you know that TJ and I will always be here for you no matter what happens. You can always trust in us. If you need something just ask," Natalya reminded me.

"Thank you Nattie," I said hugging her.

"You're welcome sweetie," Natalya said in return and hugged me back.

"Actually can you guys do me a favor?" I asked.

"Sure," TJ and Natalya said in unison.

"Do you guys think I can ride with you guys tonight? I came with Teddy but he left. He had to go pick up his daughter at an airport or something like that," I said.

"Sure you can come with us. I'm glad were in Nevada it's only a six hour drive to California. We can all take turns," TJ said.

" Thanks guys I just got to go get my suitcase and I'll be right back,"I said as I left Natalya's and TJ's lockeroom.

_Why can't I stop thininkg aboiut Ricky? Why? Uhh! Evenutally I'll learn to forget all the times we had together. I can't be that hard._

_**Aren't memories supposed to fade? What's wrong with my heart?**_

_Tiffany just think he cheated on you! If you forgive him he might …..no……no you should forgive him but leave ut at that. Just forgive him._

_**Shake it off let it go didn't think it'd be this hard**_

_Okay I'm set just gota go find Natalya and TJ. Where's their lockeroom again? Is it that way? Or that way? Maybe that way? Wait who's there? Oh my it's Ricky! I should go talk to _him.

_**Should be strong movin' on but I see you sometimes and I try to hide what I feel inside I just can't figure it out**_

"Hey Ricky can you talk?" I asked as I approched him from behind holding my suitcase.

"Uhh… hey Tiff yeah," He responded struggling moving his suit-case.

"Ricky I've been reflecting on what I said to you earlier and I just want to say I forgive you. You know me Ricky I'm not the one that holds back grudge against someone. So yes I forgive you it's just that it might be kind of awkward that we work together ....you know what I mean right?" I said nervously.

" Yes Tiffany, don't worry. I know what you mean. See you around?" Ricky got his suitcase replied and l left.

_Now I just have to find Natayla and TJ_

"Nattie TJ, I'm ready where are you guys?" I asked out loud hoping one of them comes out of one of any locker-room.

"Hey Tiffy I'm here,"Natayla said.

"Okay sorry I took a while. Where's TJ?" I asked.

" He's out getting the car he'll find us outside he said to wait for him outside," Nattie added.

"Okay lets wait here," I replyed.

_7 Months later….. _

"Tiffany, you ready?" Jack asked me, as he knocked on my door.

"Yeah hold on. Just let me get my keys," I shouted from inside.

7 _months had passed, and I still wasn't over Ricky. But I owed myself the chance to be happy again even if it was with Jack, and not with Ricky._

_**Tell me why you're so hard to forget don't remind me, I'm not over it Tell me why I can't seem to face the truth I'm just a little to not over you**_

_What did you think? I hope you guys liked it. Please R&R I'd love to hear your opinions_

_C_


End file.
